


What's your name?

by diranpanda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blizzard Entertainment - Freeform, Gen, Harold Winston, Mercy - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, Soldier 76 - Freeform, Winston - Freeform, blizzard, gorilla, moon base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diranpanda/pseuds/diranpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone, my name is Dylan, but my friends call me Panda. This is my very first fic based on the new Blizzard Entertainment game Overwatch, my friend wrote a fanfiction and I became very inspired I decided to give it a go my self. This was my attempt at filling in the gaps of story that was missing from Winston's background. I personally love the lore and the characters of this game and despite being an avid gamer for many years, I've never found myself so invested in a games story. I hope that all of you readers find this enjoyable and if you really liked it, please I implore comments/reviews or anything constructive to help me improve my story telling. Thanks again for getting this far.</p><p>Cheers and thanks again, diranpanda~</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your name?

**What is your name?**  
Overwatch Fanfiction, by _Diranpanda._ featuring **_Winston_**  
Based on the game developed by **Blizzard Entertainment, Overwatch.**  
Not confirmed or canon- merely my rendition of a potential story.  
  


* * *

  
There was a time I was young and naive, curious of the universe, curious of everything. My world, however gray and indifferent, many of stars and so much that could be explored. Playing in my room, I was playing with the Dr’s glasses, inspecting every element, the frame, the lens, the way it sits and what it’s used for.  
  
The door opens from behind me, seeing it’s the Dr, I knew I was going to get in trouble, earlier that day I snuck them from his desk during physical, fumbling them behind me, looking down to avoid eye contact. _**“I think you have something that belongs to me- hand them over.”**_ he said gesturing with his right hand- I thought, he was going to be mad, but before I had time to think, he continued- _**“It’s okay, you’re not in trouble.”**_ I remember at the time I was just curious about what he had behind him. in that same moment he revealed my favourite- peanut butter. **_“Oh, I’ll trade ya?”_** he asked- Without question I gave his glasses back, embracing the glory that is peanut butter- I mean have you tried it? it’s amazing!, the way it sits to the roof of your mouth- I’m getting distracted, I apologise. Anyway- most importantly at the time was destroying the lid-  
  
 ** _“There’s not much to see from in here kiddo.”_** \- he was right- reverting my attention back to the wide open space that was my life. **_“But you know there is more out there, don’t you?"_** He was right, however at the time, peanut butter was more important. **_“Come on.”_** he puts his hand out to me- **_“It’s time I showed you something.”  
_**  
Walking through the station, I quickly devoured my peanut butter, before licking my fingers I grab the Dr’s hand again, he laughs but it only makes me grip his hand tighter, with a smirk across my face. We entered the Astrology part of the station, I had been here once before. There was a large door with a weird looking logo at the end of the room. The Dr looked to me, **_“You took these, cause you wanted to see if there was more out there.”_** he takes his glasses off and puts them on my face, at first it tickled but something about it just felt right. **_“Well, see for yourself.”_** following his attention, the door I was so curious of, opened, nearly blinded by the light- revealed the most amazing thing, that I had ever seen. I still remember my thoughts- What a colourful ball, what is it, what’s on it, why are we shadowed by such a beautiful thing- without realising it I spur out my first word, **_“Wow..”_** in complete awe, I took a moment to absorb everything that I saw. **_“Always remember, never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be.”_** without realising it at the time, what he had said- would come to mold the life that I lead now.   
  


* * *

  
**_What happened next?_**  
  
Following that day, Dr.Harold continued caring for me, he taught me to read, and slowly by slowly I started to learn how to speak. Before long the Dr, I'm sure regretted teaching me to talk, cause all that I asked were questions. I was interested in everything. I wanted to know more, about the Earth- which had commonly been talked about among the other doctors in the station. Outside of my world there were creatures unlike me and the doctors, there was animals that swam through water, ones that even flew, I was shocked. I couldn't believe everything, I guess after living a life knowing only of two species, made it a euphoric transition.   
  
Years had gone by before I had known it, the Doctor and I had many conversations, he taught me about the sciences and life. Specifically my favourites were Engineering and visually perceived radiant energy, in layman's terms, light. Physics and Astronomy were also very enjoyable, together Dr Harold and I would build prototype ships and gadgets. Eventually the time came where I was curious about why it was we were on the moon in the first place, and so I asked.   
  
I was told that I was a part of a group of gorillas, that were genetically enhanced, intended for the purpose of testing our prolonged habitation in space. The Dr told me I was one who had such a rapid brain development from the gene therapy that he had to take me under his wing and protection. I spent a majority of my life inspired by him with tales of human ingenuity. I would frequent the astrology lab just to see the distant blue and green world, dreaming the endless possibilities that awaited me, imagining the day that the dr could take me there and show me all of these things, rather then just seeing pictures. But… at the time, I didn’t realise it, but the other gorillas had started something that would change everything…   
  
The few doctors that were close, ran into the astrology lab where both myself and Dr.Harold were. The doctors stared at me for a moment looking somewhat terrified- looking at the dr, I worried. **_“Dr, we need to get out of here, the gorillas have gone berserk, it’s chaos!”_** said a young scientist, **_“If we stay here we’re going to die Dr!”_** panic had completely overwhelmed the other doctors and I started to feel something I hadn’t before, scared. Within that same moment many gorillas forced their way into the lab, they were so aggressive and angry. One large gorilla however, his speed and strength outweighed the others, he had closed the distance between the door and Dr.Harold, that exact moment the gorilla hit him and he flew across the room…  
  


* * *

  
 ** _Do you want to take a break?_**  
  
 ** _No- no.. it’s alright._**  
  
In that moment I found something inside me that I had never known or felt, rage. My muscles became tense, my breathing sporadic and random and all I wanted to do was let loose. Clouded by that very rage, I rushed to the gorilla and smashed my fist in his side, knocking him a ways back. Enough time passed for me to quickly grab the Dr and run away, the first place I thought of- my room.  
  
 ** _“Dr. Harold please, hurry!”_** \- once we had gotten to my room, I layed Harold onto my bed I pushed over the small bookcase full of books he had given to me over my lifetime. Sitting against it, I finally looked up. **_“It’s alright.”_** a faint smile crossed my face before realising- his mouth had blood coming from it. **_“Dr!”_** rushing to his side, I grabbed his hand. **_“It’ll be okay, we can get help from the infirmary, we can fix you up, it’s alright.”_** not realising that the very place those gorillas came from… **_“That’s where they came from.”_** he coughed this time a lot more blood. Freaking out, I started to panic **_“Look at me, it’s okay-”_** noticing the horrible expression on my face… **_“But you’ll d-”_** tears were rolling down my face, I attempted to wipe them away, he stopped me, **_“Don’t cover your tears, it’s okay.”_** he said clenching my hand, smiling. **_“I haven’t gotten long so listen.. You have to leave here, go to Earth, find Overwatch in Sweden, say you knew me and your story-”_** coughing again this time far more harsh and full of hurt. **_“Dr ha-”_** I try to speak- **_“Life comes and goes- it’s full of pain and hurt, but the people you meet, and things you see”_** the things we once spoke of seeing together, I pull him close and hug him. “It’s all worth it…” He puts his hand on my head and I look up **_“I love you Kiddo.”_** he smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek, slowly closing his eyes.   
  
**_“D- Dr.Harold…”_** it was…  
  
 ** _“Har-harold...”_** the tears swelling up my eyes I fell and let it out.  
  
 ** _“I love you too…”_**  
  


* * *

  
 ** _“I’m so sorry...”_**   
  
**_“That must have been hard.”_**   
  
**_“How did you get here..?”_**  
  
 ** _“Following his death, I took everything he had taught me, the astronomy, the engineering and applied it all to building a small makeshift rocket to escape the moon base, I came straight here and directed the rocket close to the ocean here so that I could get here and put an image to the place that Dr.Harold spoke so highly of, the place that idolised the very ideals that been instilled upon me. Which brings us to the conversation we’re having right now.”_** looking down, I pull out the photo of the Dr and handed it over.  
  
 ** _“I’ve just about heard enough.”_** \- I look back up and see the Commander. **_“You can’t be serious Jack… it’s a monkey…”_** said the dark figure leaning against the window. **_“Gabriel…”_** Dr.Ziegler sighed. **_“I’ve already decided, there is only one thing left to ask…”_**  
  
 ** _“What is your name?”_** asks Commander Morrison.  
  
I had never really thought about it since I had no one to talk to, but if anything…   
  
**_“I would say…”_**  
  
 ** _“My name, is…”_**  
  
 ** _“Winston.”_**  
  
 **End.**

**Author's Note:**

> PS> Do you like the layout of the text? I tried to make it so that when someone was talking, their lines were always one colour, however the one exception to that rule was Dr.Harold Winston since I wanted it to convey that he was dying, so I put a fade on the text leading up to his final line, which went back to regular colour. If you think this isn't a good idea, please let me know also, cause I want this to be easy to digest and follow.


End file.
